


The Dead Pool Motel  死池旅馆

by ChrisBlue



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Motel AU, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: Wade的旅馆总是接待一些特殊的客人，比如有些粗鲁，有些暴力的类型。不过Wade对此感觉挺好，这也正是他想要的效果。但当一位可爱又认真的Peter Parker入住后，Wade禁不住喜欢上了他。（无能力AU）





	The Dead Pool Motel  死池旅馆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimesOfADeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Dead Pool Motel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962572) by [CrimesOfADeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool). 



> 搬运至ao3
> 
> 喜欢这篇文的话，也请去给原作者点个kudos哦！

“早上好啊Logan”，在Logan推门进入旅馆办公室的时候Wade愉快地问候道。

Logan只是瞪了他一眼，然后伸手递出了一把钥匙。

看了看钥匙上的编号，Wade耸了耸肩，“203号房间目前没其他住客”，他又把钥匙递给了Logan，挤了挤眼睛，“如果有什么我可以帮你的，一定要告诉我哦~”

Logan哼了一声，把钱递给了他（一如既往的现金），然后走出了房间。

Logan可以算是死池旅馆的常客了，他的话不多，只是每隔几个月就会光顾一次这里。Wade猜他可能其实是有自己的住处的。

再一次说明，毕竟取名为“死池”，所以Wade的旅馆通常并不会有什么普通的住客。

但Wade并不在意这一点，真的，他对此还挺满意的。如果他想要接待那些正常的客人的话，他可能需要雇一位前台才行。不论是从外表，还是性格上来说，他都不是适合这件工作的人，不太能和..嗯..正常人交流的人。他会把那些人们都吓跑的。

门铃再次响了起来，Wade从他的杂志里抬起头，然后他眨了眨眼，两次。

“你好呀小帅哥”，他愉快地低声招呼道。

刚进门的人脸红了。

他居然脸红了。

Wade放下了手中的杂志，这个人并不是他平时习惯于接待的客人类型。

“呃，嗨？”他又尝试了一次。

那人摸了摸自己的后脑勺，“嘿，嗯，我叫Peter，Peter Parker，我想我需要一个房间？”

Wade皱了皱眉，“你并不是..呃，并不像是会选择这种地方的人啊。”（啊我简直鱼唇！为什么要说这个？？）

“我的公寓现在正在被消毒呢。”

“你也没有可以借宿的地方。”

Peter的耳朵变的更红了，“我完全可以——”

“在一个破破烂烂的旅馆租个房间？”Wade点点头，“不错的选择，人人都会建议你这样做的。”

“你还有空房间吗？”

Wade又点点头，“死池永远有空房。”

 

XXX

 

Wade在旅馆外面随意地散着步，不是因为现在旅馆闲得没客人，而是现在Tony Masters（注：就是TaskMaster）接手了前台的工作。况且，Tony对待客人比他更有耐心。

“噢，嘿。”

Wade转过身，看见Peter正走下楼梯到一楼。

“嘿！”Wade回道，“有什么事儿吗？”

Peter耸耸肩，“你今天不在前台待着吗？”

“在前台干啥？用我帅气的脸吓走客人吗？”他指着他（或许并没有那么）好看的脸。

Peter轻轻笑了出来。

“这么快就要走啦？”

Peter摇摇头，“不是的，只是看看我的姑姑怎么样。”他指了指一辆汽车。

“你给你的车取名叫“姑姑”。”Wade干巴巴地重复道。

Peter瞪了他一眼。

“嘿，我啥也没说。”Wade举双手投降。

“我是要开车去看我的姑姑。”

Wade的眼睛睁大了，“你是真实存在的人类吗？”

Peter脸红了，“过会儿见。”

 

XXX

 

“早上好啊，Petey~”Wade用唱歌般的声音问候道。

“你-你是在种花吗？”Peter说着走向了他。

Wade耸耸肩，“你知道这个道理的，如果我做点儿园艺的话，人们就就会忽略掉我其他的缺点之类的。”

“缺点？”

“你知道，我的性格可以吸引一些人，但有的时候会有些烦人过头了。而做园艺可以给我添加一些稍微那么稳重的印象。”

“哦当然了，我怎么从来没想到过这一点呢？”

“因为你是一个会看望你的姑姑还不接传单的人。”

“你说的没错，这些都是伪装。”

Wade点点头，“我就知道。”

“但其实我是个恶魔来着”，Peter继续说道。

“那些漂亮迷人的家伙们都是这样。”

“你觉得我漂亮迷人？”

Wade停下了手上的动作，抬头看向他，“当然了。”

“噢”，停顿，“你也很迷人啊。”

Wade笑了出来，大声地。

Peter环起手臂，“你本来就是。”

“你还保留着某些童子军的习惯啊，嗯，Petey？”

Peter哼了一声然后走开了。

 

XXX

 

Wade正看着镜子里的自己的时候，门打开了，他猛地抬起头。

“噢，嘿，Logan”，他说道，从镜子上移开视线。迷人，哈，Peter的脑子一定是调到了搞笑模式吧？

Logan沉默地递出了钥匙。

“我会想你的！”Wade愉快地说。

Logan翻了翻眼睛然后离开了。

Wade挠了挠自己的后脑勺。迷人。

 

XXX

 

“你为什么要给这里取名叫死池？”Peter问道，坐在了离正在打理花园的Wade不远的地方。

“嗯？”

这在过去的两周里似乎已经成了俩人相处的日常。Wade会照料他的花园，而Peter会坐在他的旁边和他聊天。很多次，Wade都指责Peter是一个孤独寂寞的色狼，还企图勾引他。而Peter毫不犹豫地反驳他的每一项指控，提醒他他可没什么钱，并且他的旅馆一点儿都不好玩儿，连一点儿娱乐设施都没有。

“死池旅馆”，Peter说道，用力地挥了挥他的手臂。

Wade耸耸肩，“怎么啦？你不喜欢？”

“就是觉得有点奇怪。”

Wade对他笑了，“我也是啊，baby boy”，他重新专注于手上的活儿，“我也不知道，我还挺喜欢这名字的，你知道的，死池。”

“这里并没有任何池子啊。”

“也没有人死了啊。我想意思更贴近于’被抛弃的’，你知道，就像如果一个俱乐部里面没有任何人了，它就算是死了。”

“那池子呢？”

Wade又耸耸肩，“听起来很酷。”

“听起来很酷。”Peter重复道。

“就是这样~”

 

XXX

 

“嘿，怎么啦？”Wade在Peter走进办公室的时候问道。

Peter对他露出一个笑容，“我的公寓修好啦。”

“噢。”

“是哒，明天开始我就不会来烦你啦。”

“噢。”

“你终于可以在照料花园的时候获得一点清静啦。”

“是啊”，Wade回答的时候挤出一个微弱的笑容，“终于。”

 

XXX

 

Peter就要离开了。

说实在的，他早就应该想到这一点的。同样的，他早就应该想到很多事情。比如Peter就要离开的消息实际上让他感到有些伤心。他已经习惯于每天都会上演的那些对话，Peter的笑容，那些玩笑和讨论。

Wade可能有点喜欢上他了。

还有，他一直努力告诉自己，这并不仅仅是因为Peter觉得他是迷人的。

Peter很聪明，很有趣，也很完美。

从任何方面来看，Wade都配不上他。

所以Peter就要离开这里，而Wade再也不会见到他了。

但这也感觉不对。

Wade往自己脸上拍了些水，然后坐在自己的床边。

我的意思是，就只是问一下，也没什么问题的，对吧？也不是说要让Peter在之后还要时不时来探望他，他只是一个性格长相奇怪的人，还会园艺，还有一间名字里有“死”字的旅馆。

Wade发出呻吟的声音，他一定会为此后悔的，对吧？如果他不去管这个的话。如果他真的问了，至少也算是有一个…结局？没错，结局，至少他会得知这件事的结局是什么。

他让自己从床边站了起来，“结局”，他对自己点点头。

然后，他看着他的衣橱一边想着，如果他要去做这件事…

祝我一切顺利。

 

XXX

 

门被敲了三下。

Peter打开了房间门。

他看起来很可爱。没穿上衣，头发胡乱支楞着，一脸疑惑。

“Wade？怎么了？”他揉揉自己的脑袋，“发生了什么事？”

Wade摇摇头，然后伸出双手。

Peter看着他手上的东西，“花儿？”

“我最棒的花儿们”，Wade告诉他，“我亲自选的。”

Peter看了看他的穿着，“你看起来很棒，有个约会？”

Wade对他笑了笑，努力让自己不要那么紧张，并且遏制自己想要扯一扯他漂亮的夹克的冲动，“我能进来吗？”

“当然。”Peter从门边让开，Wade踏进了房间。他并没有关注房间里的摆设，这可是他的旅馆，他知道这里的一草一木。

Wade把手上的花递给了Peter，Peter对他眨眨眼。

“这是…呃..死池旅馆的送别传统吗？”Peter问道，摆弄着手上的花朵们。

“只对我最喜欢的那些。”

“噢。”他听起来有些失望。

“但我之前从来都没有遇见过喜欢的。”

“噢。”停顿，“噢。”

Wade点点头，盯着地板，“所以，嗯，是的，我知道你明天就要离开了所以好吧，因为这个地方可以说是烂透了，特别是对于你这么好的人来说，但是，呃…我很喜欢和你呆在一起并且我知道我根本就没有他妈的任何机会，但你就要走了，所以如果你礼貌地拒绝我然后再也不回到这里的话，就很棒了，然后我会就花一段时间待在我自己的房间里，不过这个世界就是这样的，baby boy，所以好了如果你现在就可以这样做了。谢谢。”

“你是在...约我出去吗？”

“Mmmmm。”

“噢”，Peter看着手里的花，“你给我带了一束花。”

“我亲手栽的。”Wade提醒道。

“还精心打扮了。”

“我最好的衣服。”

“因为想和我约会。”

Wade觉得他的脸变红了，“不要把事情说的太明了，Petey，只需要一个字。”

“好。”

Wade猛地抬起头。

Peter正自顾自地点头，“嗯，听起来不错，你想去哪儿呢？”

“啥？”Wade惊恐地问出声。

Peter对他眨眨眼，“我说’好’。”

“但是...”

Peter等他反应过来。

“真的吗？”Wade最后停止了惊慌失措。

Peter点头，“如果你没有换这身衣服和带一束花来的话我也会答应的，不过这些还真不错~”他快速的加上了后半句话，然后转身走向床。

“所以，给我十五分钟，我需要冲个澡换身衣服，然后你可以带我去你想去的地方。”

“但，但是...”

Peter摆摆手，“嘘——就十五分钟。”

Wade愣愣地点了点头，然后走出了房间。

刚才究竟发生了什么？？

我想…我觉得我有个约会了，Peter和我…要去约会啦！

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *baby boy这个称呼太甜了所以没有翻成中文~
> 
> lofter地址：http://lexwing.lofter.com/post/1d1bed87_b81e751


End file.
